When it Rains
by Scuse O. Malfoy
Summary: Baseada na música When it rains do paramore. POVs alternados Malfoy e Granger. O que estiver em itálico é flashback. DMxHG


When it Rains

How could you do it?

**And when it rains  
On this side of town it touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of t****he blackest hole  
And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore**

As gotas caem lentamente enquanto eu as observo através da janela do trem. É engraçado, pois eu sei que há esta hora você ao menos está acordado para vê-las. Elas não alcançam através de seu lençol de seda. Não tocam sua pele macia e não te acordam do seu gelo fazendo seus olhos cinza-escuro abrirem lentamente e olharem-nas com um desprezo comum para ti. Assim como você me olha nas manhãs que eu acordo ao seu lado assim como foi a manhã anterior. A mesma chuva, as mesmas lágrimas. A mesma conversa. A mesma risada de escárnio de tua parte. O mesmo desdém.

As gotas caem deixando poças d'água que logo iram desaparecer assim que tudo cessar.

Isso não vai acontecer com a gente.

E você sabe disso.

**And no, oh how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
No oh, I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

Meus olhos correm a cama. Ela não está ali. E por mais que eu a odiasse esperava que ela ainda tivesse, mesmo que eu saiba que ela é fraca o suficiente para voltar e tentar me convencer com seus incríveis discursos sobre o quanto nós não passamos tempo o suficiente juntos. E então ela suspira um "eu te amo". E eu apenas dou de ombros porque ela sabe que eu não a amo e tenta mudar isso.

Está chovendo e eu me lembro do quanto ela odiava isso porque a chuva lembrava a mim, aquele frio que batia em sua pele delicada e calma fazendo-a encolher em meus braços e murmurando que não queria ir pro Ministério da Magia naquele dia.

Mas ela voltou a Hogwarts. Sozinha, enquanto eu remexia minha varinha e logo surgia um café em minha mesa, aparatando para o Ministério. E eu sei que ela estaria pensando em mim mesmo eu ignorando o fato que chovia e que ela me odiava por não a ter olhado de manhã desejando uma boa sorte em seu novo emprego.

**And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
just running away  
From all of the ones who love you from everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of t****he blackest hole  
And you'll sleep till may  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore**

_"Por que você mentiu para a Parkinson? Por que você estava com ela?"_

_ "Granger, não estamos mais em Hogwarts. Você pode ter abandonado seus amigos, mas eu não."_

_ "Por que você é tão obtuso Malfoy? Você não percebe que eu os larguei por você?"_

_ "Eu não te pedi para fazer isso."_

Eu não sei como vou chegar perto do Ron ou do Harry e pedir desculpas, porque eu e eles sabemos que será em vão e eu voltarei para o maldito Malfoy alguma hora. E mesmo que eu me sentisse tão melhor do lado do Ron assim como nas épocas de Hogwarts eu ainda tinha uma necessidade que em atraia à pior opção. Aquela que me deixava mais humilhada e fragilizada.

E eu saberia que na época do natal eu correria para seu apartamento e o encontraria com a Greengrass ou até mesmo a Parkinson e ele não mudaria pra mim. Porque eu dizer que o amo não faz a menor diferença e que ele não as ama de verdade e que ele voltaria para Voldemort se acaso ele o convocasse, se acaso ele não estivesse morto. Porque eu descobri que ele não mudou. E pra mim isso faz toda a diferença.

**And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
just running away  
From all of the ones who love you from everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till may  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore**

Eu sei que o Weasley vai ajudá-la. E ela irá chorar em seus braços e que eles podem até acabarem juntos, mas nada disso me importa. Eu não estou mais no colégio onde eu realmente gostava de causar ciúmes nele e fazê-lo ficar vermelho apenas de colocar meu braço nos ombros largos dela. E ele via claramente que ela sorria porque eu estava longe da mesa Slytherin sem ao menos saber que na verdade eu não queria que os outros em vissem.

Mas o cheiro doce do perfume dela logo me atraia e eu sei que se eu sentir a falta dela nos próximos meses é porque eu realmente mereço. Eu mereço que ela me largue. Eu mereço que ela fique com o Weasley ou o Potter. E eu até mereço que a Greengrass ou a Pansy não venham me procurar. Eu mereço morrer sozinho. E eu desejo isso.

Mas naquela época nós éramos tão familiarizados com carteiras e mesas e roupas espalhadas pelo chão e gemidos pela parte dela que aquilo se tornou monótono. E agora ela apenas me proporcionava 1/3 do prazer que tínhamos antes e isso não me satisfaz.

**Take these chances to turn it around  
Take these chances we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances and turn it around  
Just turn it around**

Às vezes eu ainda me pergunto por que é tão difícil fazê-lo mudar. Mas agora eu não acho que ele vá fazê-lo. Nem ao menos com as chances com que eu o proporcionei, pois assim como a chuva eu caí aonde não tem volta e continuarei a dar as chances as quais ele não merece. As chances as quais ele não vai usar.

Porque eu sei que ele sabe que eu o amo e nem por isso ele liga, nem por isso ele passa outonos e invernos ao meu lado me aquecendo. Nem por isso ele diz que também me ama. Nem por isso ele me ama.

**And no, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
No oh, how could you do it  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
No oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming and  
No oh, I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

E agora os olhos negros de Pansy me fuzilam enquanto eu ando pelo corredor principal do Ministério. Ela sabe que não é porque Hermione não está aqui que ela assumirá. Mas ela é apenas mais uma que no final do dia vai para minha cama, assim como Aristória, e elas nem ao menos ligam que estão perdendo tempo. Elas são mais outras que são chuvas nos meus dias de inverno. Elas não servem para mim. Pois eu sou apenas o gelo que apenas sabe que irá derreter assim que a primavera chegar e elas continuarão nos próximos verões. Para outros gelos talvez.

Mas elas se importam comigo o tanto quanto eu não me importo com elas. Pois eu chego até a me importar mais com aquela maldita sangue-ruim que com elas. Aquela que eu já pensei ter amado, mas logo o tempo passou, a chuva cessou. E tudo mudou.

**You can take your time, take my time**


End file.
